Temperature Discrepancies
by AAnitab
Summary: Everyone thinks Spock is cold, Uhura knows differently. And only Uhura can help solve his temperature discrepancies. Spock/Uhura romantic smut, during and post the events of the movie, hehehehe.


Temperature Discrepancies

By AnitaB

Author's notes: I must admit that I, not truly being a trekkie, still loved the new Star Trek movie. Spock/Uhura has been seriously taking over my brain. Eventually he decided to give me his view of parts of the movie and of some of the stuff they couldn't show in theaters too. I own nothing and nothing I do own would be worth winning in a lawsuit.

Spock/Uhura romantic smut ensues.

Temperature Discrepancies

By AnitaB

He should be accustomed to experiencing cold. Even his human blood didn't help him adjust to the cooler temperatures that were common in the Federation. Vulcan was a hot, desert planet compared to Earth. And federation starships were programmed to the average temperature of their mostly human crew. So logically, after years in exactly these conditions, Spock should no longer feel the cold. He should also not feel the heat. Nyota was watching him, far more closely than usual. He could feel the heat of her eyes following him.

She wanted to comfort him. He knew that. Nyota had shown him that beyond a shadow of a doubt in the turbo-lift. The grip of her arms around him, the touch of her lips on his skin had wrapped him in heat for a moment in time. Spock could still feel the muscles in his arms closing around her tightly, his fingers spreading wide across her warmth and his face leaning into her shoulder. //Nyota, closer,// Her fingers had stroked through his hair and across the back of his neck. Her lips had burned against his, soft, warm and sweet. Her warmth had felt so good, so necessary. But he'd had to pull back or he would have ended up falling apart in her arms. Spock couldn't lose himself, not so soon after losing his mother and his home-world. "I need everyone to continue to perform admirably."

He hoped she understood. It wasn't a rejection. It was the last thing holding him together long enough to do what had to be done. It was necessary, logical… just like the heat of her comfort. Before his eyes, Nyota nodded, her fingers stroking over his skin as she slowly let him go. "Okay," She leaned up and he could not help meeting her halfway for one last sweet touch of her lips to his, a warm press of skin. "Okay," Spock opened his arms and left her in the turbo-lift, still feeling the heat of her eyes on his back. He could still feel the heat of her lips and her arms.

000

She was still watching him. Nyota followed them into the turbo lift even though she wasn't a part of this mission. He found that comforting. She would be as safe as possible onboard the Enterprise. Kirk stopped at the transporter control panel. Spock continued walking right onto the pad. Nyota followed, stopping half a step from his chest with her hands behind her back. Even before she touched him, he felt the heat in her eyes wrap around his every nerve. Long fingers slid against the front of his uniform as she slowly lifted her eyes to his. Spock was suddenly buried in heat at the tears welling up in her eyes. This was why he was going. This woman and her home-world were all he had left and he would destroy the universe one system at a time to keep them both safe. "Nyota,"

"Spock," She seemed to be searching for something to say, but words weren't necessary right now. He raised a hand to her waist and slid the other along her back. Dipping his head, Spock pressed her lips under his, needing the soft, sweet warmth of her kiss. Her body pressed closer along his, her lips opening against his and giving him the sweet taste of her. //Nyota,// It wasn't enough. She wasn't close enough. Nyota would never, could never be close enough. He pressed her tighter, deepening the kiss as her arms slid around his waist.

This could very well be the last time he got to hold her in his arms, to feel her skin against his, to taste her kiss. He needed more. Nyota shifted in his arms, her mouth warm and sweet, inviting him in. He should let her go, but he didn't want to. Raising his head just barely enough to see her eyes, he gave her the only words he could. "I will be back." Her face said she wanted to believe, but knew the odds as well as he did.

"You better be." She hadn't pulled back yet and he hadn't let her go yet either. "I'll be monitoring your frequency." One last sweet, warm touch of her lips against his and he forced himself to let his grip open. Her hands slowly left his shirt as her body moved out of his arms. Her eyes never left his face. He couldn't look away either.

"Thank you, Nyota." The soft smile on her face said he had succeeded in letting the heat he was feeling out in his voice.

Kirk, at his side, was also smiling. Spock could feel it without seeing it. "So her first name's Nyota, huh?"

"I have no comment on the matter."

000

He felt the tingling of the transporter beam locking on him as the Romulan ship filled every inch of his view screen. The odds of the lock holding were remarkably small, even with the capable hands of Mr. Scott on the controls.

Materializing next to him on the pad, Kirk half carried an injured, but very much alive Captain Pike towards McCoy and the nurses. Spock felt relief rush through his blood. Then he saw Nyota running towards the transporter pad with a smile. And the relief in his blood turned into joyous heat. The temperature only went higher when she threw herself into arms that helplessly opened to catch her.

"Spock," Soft lips met his as he helplessly gathered her closer against his chest. Her hands caught at his shoulders as his fingers slid into her hair. //Nyota,// He held her tight, diving into the heat and sweet taste of this kiss, half carrying her back towards the door. "You're back,"

He watched his hand cup her face, keeping her lips almost against his. He couldn't let her go yet. "I said I would be, Nyota." Spock caught her lips in an urgent kiss, delighting in the taste and heat of her on his tongue before dragging himself back. Twining his fingers through hers, he set her back on her feet, keeping her at his side for the trip back to the bridge. "We must go,"

He couldn't let go just yet, but at the end of the turbo-lift ride he forced his grip open. Spock would do nothing to make her a greater target due to Nero's hatred of him. Spock felt a weird sense of satisfaction at the sight of the Narada being pulled into the singularity he'd created. Vengeance was a different kind of heat, but Spock welcomed the feeling of it in his veins.

Kirk, in opposition, had the cold logic right now. "We show them compassion. It may be the only way to secure a permanent peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock, I thought you would appreciate the offer."

Spock was impressed with the logic and normally, he would appreciate the plan. "No, not really. Not this time." Someone as brutal and destructive as Nero would only revert to even more brutal and destructive activities should he survive. And this way, Nyota and Earth would be safe. What was necessary was always logical.

"I would rather suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times. I would rather die in agony, than accept assistance from you."

//That's better,// He and Kirk shared a look and he agreed with the next words off the human's lips completely. "You got it. Lock phasers. Fire everything we've got."

Spock braced himself for the impact and something in his back stayed tight until after the jettison and detonation of the warp drive. Until the Enterprise was headed back to Earth and Federation headquarters at impulse power.

Until he found himself at the door to Nyota's quarters at the end of a very long and difficult day.

The chime seemed both too loud and too quiet. He needed her. The cold had invaded his skin with the end of the danger. Yet duty had kept him from her side for hours after his pulse had slowed from the loss of the taste of her skin and the touch of her hand. Logically, the door took mere seconds to open. But it felt like longer. Dark eyes met his and he saw a matching relief in them. Silently, his Nyota opened her arms and he stepped right into them, curling his own around her waist for more of her warmth. "Nyota,"

Heat surrounded him, warmed every inch of his skin with her whisper of his name and the grip of her arms. "Spock, come inside."

It was simply logical to accomplish both tasks at once. They needed to go into her room. He needed to keep her in his arms. Sweeping an arm behind her knees, Spock lifted her against his chest and carried her to the side of her bed. Her arms locked around his neck as he lowered her to her feet. Her face tilted up and he found his fingers on either side of her jaw. "Nyota," She leaned up to meet him halfway, her lips heating his own with a sweet, soft kiss. "Nyota, I … I need to … hold you tonight." Spock whispered close to her lips, eyes searching hers for a response. Her smile raised his temperature a little higher.

"I need more than that, Spock." Nyota pressed another kiss to more than willing lips as her hands moved to the hem of his uniform shirt. "I need you out of this and in the bed." She started to lift the front of his shirt, but didn't get to finish. She gasped just a little as his arms wrapped tight around her waist. If those warm, soft hands got to his skin before he could return the favor, Spock would lose what little control he had left.

"You are wearing more items of clothing than I am. Yours first." He loved her quick smile and the way she cocked an eyebrow and raised her arms. Spock slid all ten fingers under the edge of her shirt and up her sides, dragging his hungry nerves along the heat of her skin. The cloth bared her skin an inch at a time until it cleared her fingertips. //Beautiful,// Nyota leaned into his arms for a kiss he gave her eagerly, running his hands up and down the warmth of her back to the edge of her skirt.

"Hmm, no, Spock. We should keep the numbers even. It's only logical. Yours next." It was hard, so very hard to give up the heat of her under his fingers for even the few seconds it took her to peel off and toss aside his shirt. But it was worth it. Then his Nyota was again tight against his chest, burning him alive with every inch of contact. He never got used to the heat of her skin tight to his and he never wanted to. Spock cupped her face in his hands and lost himself in the heat of her kiss and the stroke of her hands over his back.

"Nyota?" He found his eyes on her face and his fingers at the zipper of her skirt, hesitating a moment. She gave a small chuckle before her hands spread wide against his heart and her breath teased his lips.

"What are you waiting for?" She reached for his belt buckle and he had to stop her. Spock sank to his knees to get her fingers off the fasteners of his pants and got a grip on her waist. Suddenly, he found himself leaning in to kiss down the soft skin of her stomach to the edge of her skirt. "Spock?" Her hands were on his shoulders, one moving to stroke the back of his neck.

"Yes, Nyota," Her knees shook against his stomach and he was nowhere near done exploring her sweet skin. "I'm here. I have you," Spock helped her sit on the edge of her bed, sliding his fingers up her legs from the tops of her boots to the hem of her skirt. "My sweet Nyota," He watched the look on her face as his palms edged under the fabric and up her thighs.

"Spock," She never stayed passive for long, and this time was no exception. Nyota got a grip on his shoulders and pulled him up between her knees to hold him close. "I need you, Spock, now." She moved her hands to his face and led him into a kiss, pulling back to whisper. "So get us out of these clothes before I rip something to get to you."

"Yes, ma'am," He hid a tiny smile against her lips and worked the zipper at the small of her back. "Lift up," He sat back on his heels to peel the fabric off her feet and work on the fasteners of her boots. When he looked up, Nyota had taken care of her bra and her hair tie before reaching for him. Beautiful fingers hooked in his belt loops, pulling him high on his knees. Those hands worked on his belt as her lips caught his. Spock found his hands on her waist, sliding up her skin to cup her soft curves. "Nyota," Her fingers clenched against his stomach as his fingers explored every nerve in her breasts. But it wasn't enough, he wanted a taste. Bracing his hands in the middle of her back, he glanced up at the heat of her eyes and leaned in to stroke the very tip of his tongue over her peaks. //Delicious,//

"Spock!" Her nails dug into his shoulders, but all it did was pull him closer. //More,// Pulling her closer, Spock closed his mouth around one crest and closed his eyes. She was so warm, so sweet. Dragging one hand down her thigh, he hooked her ankle behind his hip. More skin, he needed more of her warm skin against his, pulling as much of her body against his as he could. Her back arched, throwing her hair like warm silk over the backs of his hands. "Spock, please."

He helplessly followed the grip of her hands upwards to fist his hands in her hair and dive into her kiss. Nyota kept him distracted with the talented dance and twist of her tongue against his. Only when she pulled back for a breath did he notice her hands conquering his belt buckle. "Nyota," Her fingers were dark and hot low against his stomach as she worked open his button and zipper. She was trying to break him, to strip him of all thought and control. And he loved it. "Nyota, please!"

"I want to touch you, Spock. I need to feel you, all of you." Spock fisted his hands in the sheets by her hips and nodded his head against her shoulder. His eyes helplessly followed the stroke of her hands over his erection until the heat of her touch arched his back and closed his eyes. So warm, so hot, and still not enough. Muscles all over his body tightened and twitched to get closer, to feel more of her heat. His hands clutched at the curve of her hips as his lips kissed mindlessly along the arched line of her throat. "There's my Spock. I love this, love that you need me this much. I love that you feel like this for me."

Her voice was burning him as much as the grip of her fingers. Those sweet lips were almost against his ear, whispering hot, sweet words right into his soul. It was a bonfire in his chest, spreading along his every nerve and when it reached the last cell in his body it would shove out the last of his self-control. Just like every single time he got her in his arms. "Nyota," Spock dragged himself out of her arms to shove away the last of his clothes. "You make me feel… so much, everything. It feels so good it hurts sometimes." He watched her eyes trailed over his body, heat and desire written delightfully plain on her face. If the heat were any higher, his blood might boil over. And it would still never be enough. "I need this, need you, need to … feel…"

Nyota gave him a wide smile, slid to the middle of the bed, and held out both hands to him. "Then come feel, Spock. Come to me and we'll feel everything, together." He had about three seconds left before she shattered the last lines of his self-control. And then she sped up the countdown with the shift of her beautiful body against the sheets and her next words. "I need you, too. I need to feel you. Come here."

"Nyota," He kicked his pants out of the way and crawled up the bed between her ankles. His body found its way to hers without any direction on the part of his brain. Wrapping his arms around her, Spock groaned low in his throat at the feel of her arms and legs pulling him closer. Hot, soft skin wrapped around nerves that needed nothing else. But it still wasn't enough. "Let me in, Nyota." He took the kiss she offered, sliding exploring fingertips into the soft, wet heat between her thighs. So warm… so sweet… //Nyota,// Her hips arched into his hand, a soft sound spilling over her lips. She wanted this, him. Some part of Spock still didn't understand why. It wasn't logical.

"Spock," Her fingers cupped his face, tilting his chin down to hers. "I'm not that fragile and I want you. I want all of you. Come inside, Spock." Her legs wrapped around his hips, her body tempting his with tiny little movements. "I need to feel you, Spock, now." Her hips rubbed his, shattering that last little line.

"My sweet Nyota," Sliding one hand up her thigh, Spock held her hips still under his and plunged his full length into the burning heat of her. "Yes, love," He adored the sound on her lips and the bite of her nails in his back. He adored even more the strength in the arch of her hips and the heat of her burning into every cell of his body. Fisting his hands in her hair, Spock claimed a kiss and met the arch of her hips with his own.

No matter how many times he'd felt her just like this, it was always so new, so overwhelming. So necessary. Every arch of her hips, every touch of her skin, every sweet taste of her kiss pushed him closer to that helpless pleasure. Every second in her arms was heaven and he wanted more than anything else to share that feeling with her. "Spock, yes, please." He loved that sound in her voice, would do anything to hear it more, to give her anything she wanted. "Harder,"

//Yes, my love,// Locking an arm around her waist, Spock braced her body tight against his. A quick kiss later, he put every muscle in his body to the task of bringing her pleasure. "Nyota," She smiled against his lips and met his every move with a matching one of her own. She was close and leading him closer. The body wrapped so tightly around his was shaking, little shivers trembling through all her muscles. Her nails were digging harder into his back with every twitch of her hips under his. She was on the edge and he needed to feel her go over, to experience it as closely as he could. "Nyota, so warm, so good." Spock claimed her lips for a kiss and slid a hand to the side of her face. "Sweetheart?"

Nyota tried to speak, but the words just weren't working past the gasp and groan on her lips. Fisting a hand in his hair, she nodded permission against his palm. He shifted against her body and aligned his fingertips. The pleasure heating his blood went from an amazing forest fire to solar nuclear fusion in a moment. Nyota was heaven and to be a part of her like this was… like nothing he'd ever felt before. Her heat, love, need and tenderness flooded his every cell. Nyota loved him, really loved him, and he soaked in that love with a desperate need. Spock tried to open himself, to bring his precious Nyota in closer, to show her now just how deeply he loved her back. "Spock, I love you. I love you so much."

In his arms, she shattered with a shout of his name, her nails drawing blood on his back. Spock stayed with her, merged with her, feeling her love and her pleasure until the heat overwhelmed him. The words on his lips as he climaxed in her arms were hard to understand. But this was his brilliant Nyota, she could pull meaning from anomalies in subspace static. His voice rasped against her lips was a far easier task even as pleasure crashed through them both. "Love you, Nyota, I love you."

Their grips stayed tight as their hearts and breathing slowed. Spock raised his head from her shoulder and released the mind-meld to pull her in for a kiss. He loved the heat of her body relaxed and peaceful in his arms and he wasn't letting go. Rolling to his back, Spock kept his Nyota tight against his chest and stroked pale fingers up and down her back.

Her fingertips trailed over his shoulder and down his chest as her body cuddled closer against his skin. "Spock," He loved the way his name sounded on her lips, adored the touch of her hand on his chest. Spock dragged his fingertips to her chin, angling those sweet lips up to his own. Soft and warm, those lips stroked over his and pulled away far too soon. Beautiful eyes locked on his as her fingertips heated his lips. "You… you know I'm here for you, right, Spock? And I'm not going anywhere." Nyota gave him a short, sweet kiss, a mere brush of heat. "You're stuck with me. And I always want to hold you."

"No, Nyota, I'm not stuck. I am fortunate beyond all reason or expectation to have you in my life, let alone in my arms." He stole a quick kiss, a soft stroke of his tongue over her lip. "And I will never be so foolish as to ever let you go. It is you, my sweet Nyota, who is stuck with me." He adored the smile on her lips and the look of relief in her eyes, pulling her closer. "I will never get enough of holding you, ever."

"Good, as long as we have that clear." Nyota gave him one more sweet smile and an even sweeter kiss before she cuddled herself tight against his ribs and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

This was heat, warmth flooding every cell of his body like he would never feel the cold again. And if the precious woman in his arms had her way, he might not. Spock wrapped his arms tight around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair. He dragged the blankets up over her back and held her close. It simply would not do to let her get cold.


End file.
